New Megaopolis
New Megaopolis 'is the capital city of the Eggman Empire in Archie Comics' ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''comic books. The city was once the capital of the Overland Nation during the Great War between the human Overlanders and the anthropomorphic Mobian animals. For years it had been left abandoned following the Overlanders' defeat until Dr. Eggman moved his operations there following the destruction of Robotropolis. Eggman built a new high-tech cityscape within the old city, with many old buildings still standing around the new structure. Since the Xorda invasion of Mobius and Sonic's supposed death, the city had become a near impregnable fortress where the citizens of Eggman's regime live in constant fear. Eggman's Badniks constantly patrolled the streets, harassing what few residents dwelled within the city. During the Second Coming of Enerjak, New Megaopolis was largely destroyed by Knuckles the Echidna, who had become the new Enerjak. The entire Badnik Horde and Egg Fleet had been wiped out in one fell swoop, causing Dr. Eggman to seek out new allies/pawns in the form of the Dark Legion, a group of techno-zealots from Angel Island. Following this event, the Freedom Fighters and the Republic of Acorn made their push against Eggman's remaining forces. In Archie Sonic's 200th issue, Sonic defeated Dr. Eggman in battle once again. After so many defeats, Eggman finally snapped and suffered a psychotic breakdown. The FF returned to New Mobotropolis and left Eggman in the care of his treacherous nephew Snively, who had been secretly plotting against Eggman for several months. With the doctor locked away in a padded cell, Snively allowed his new ally - and lover - Regina Ferrum to enter New Megaopolis and take control. The Iron Queen's reign didn't last, however, as she and her forces were defeated by Sonic during their failed conquest of New Mobotropolis. Eggman - who was in the Republic of Acorn's custody for several weeks - recovered from his breakdown and was released by Snively, who had chickened out and abandoned the Queen upon her defeat. Eggman and his nephew returned to New Megaopolis where they went about constructing the new Death Egg, which currently serves as Eggman's mobile headquarters. New Megaopolis' ruins were completely levelled when the Death Egg was launched, leaving nothing but a vast expanse of flattened rubble. Places of Interest *'Eggman Tower '- Dr. Eggman's headquarters during the first year of the Second Robotnik War. From here, the doctor conducted numerous operations and maintained lines of communication with all of his territories across Mobius. *'Egg Vineyard '- New Megaopolis' main power plant. Here, enemies of the Eggman Empire would be imprisoned within devices called 'Egg Grapes' that would suck the life out of victims and eventually break down their bodies as fuel for the city. The efficiency of such a method of power generation is questionable, but it is more likely that the Egg Grapes merely catered to Eggman's sadistic sense of pleasure. *'EggDome - Eggman's fallback position following the Second Enerjak crisis, containing a laboratory, a communications center and hangar. The EggDome is actually the Death Egg disguised as a simple building and was still under construction prior to the Iron Dominion's takeover. Its true nature wasn't revealed until Sonic Issue #224. *'RoboDyne Industries '- A factory complex where Eggman built his latest line of Auto-Automaton infiltrators. This facility was destroyed by Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. *'Old Megaopolis Harbour '- On the outskirts of the old city. Shortly after Sonic's return from space in Issue #130, Eggman deployed an aircraft carrier from this area which was armed with nuclear weapons. The carrier was destroyed before the missiles were launched. Category:Robot Facilities Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:Eggman Empire